1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device with a attachable camera module, such as mobile telephones, electronic notebooks, and so on.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing, portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones and PDAs (personal digital assistants), are now in widespread use. These electronic devices enable consumers to enjoy convenience of high technology services, anytime and anywhere. The camera module has been an important member of portable electronic devices.
Generally, there are two kinds of portable electronic devices with a camera module in the market. One kind of portable electronic device has a attachable camera module, and the other has a built-in camera module.
The portable electronic devices with a attachable camera modules have a special port formed thereon in order to connect the camera module. For example, some mobile phones have an attachable camera module that has sufficient space to contain a focusing lens module and a battery, giving its good image quality and meaning that it does not drain the battery of the portable electronic device. However, attachable camera modules generally connect with the portable electronic device with connecting mechanisms such as transmission lines, which results in awkwardness in carrying the portable electronic device.
The portable electronic device with a built-in camera module is easier to carry than the portable electronic device with an attachable camera module. For example, many kinds of mobile phones have built-in camera modules, but this kind of portable electronic device generally uses its own battery to supply power to the camera module, which is likely to shorten the life-span of the battery of the portable electronic device. In addition, functions of the inner camera module are restricted because space in the portable electronic device is confined.
What is needed, therefore, is a portable electronic device with an attachable camera module to overcome above-described problems.